User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 16 - Brawlers Anonymous
Anonymous (New theme for new saga?) Gundalia Gundalian Soldier: "Don't move or we will be forced to shoot. Keep your hands in the air and away from all weapons, including Bakugan." I whispered to Drago: "Little help here would be nice." Drago: "Way ahead of you." Drago opened up, glowed, and teleported Immortus and I away from the soldiers. We then appeared in a very dark cave. My Jewel Fragment glowed and illuminated the cave. There, I saw Ryuji. Drago purposely teleported us here because he could sense Ryuji's location. Ryuji: "What are you doing here?!" Me: "Helping you so you can help us. Our plan was to round up our allies and make sure they weren't against us but it looks like we were too late." Ryuji: "The Gundalian government wants to interrogate me. I told them you were not evil but they didn't listen to me so they wanted to arrest me. I escaped and now I'm a criminal. I have to stay hidden, so now I'm going by Zero. Zero X Hunter." Me: "Like Brawley X Masterz? Zero: "Yeah, exactly." Me: "Well Zero, you know me already. Welcome to the new Brawlers Anonymous." Immortus: "Brawlers Anonymous?" Me: "The Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers are considered criminals. We need a new name. Oh! Ryuj- I mean Zero. Where's Professor Felyx?" Zero: "I don't know! He's been locked up in his lab and will never let me in. Then, the one time I get in his lab, he was gone. Right after the broadcast of that message where you were called a criminal." Drago: "Well I'm getting us out of here!" Drago teleported us back to New Vestroia. Neathia (Jade's point of view.) Emilia and I were transported to the front of the castle. We walked in and were immedietely surrounded by guards. I asked: "May we see the Queen?" They escorted us to the throne room. There, was the Queen. She looked at me with discomfort. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Me: "You saw the broadcast of that man talking about my friends and I. I'm here to tell you that it's a complete lie!" Queen: "I know. Jade, I know you. You are like a sister to me, I knew you would come for help." Emilia: "We came to clear our names! We were hoping you would make sure Neathia doesn't go against us." The Queen stood up. She tried to send a broadcast saying that the B.E.C.B. were good guys, but it didn't work. Instead, the other broadcast kept playing. We were confused until a Neathian soldier came to us and said "There is a serious virus in the central computer and we can't get rid of it!" After that, we heard a maniacal laughter in the castle. Above us, appeared a boy with white spiky hair and emotionless eyes. He had no mouth or nose but he did have a Bakugan. "Ability Activate! Power Drain!" The Bakugan sent out waves of electricity that seriously weakened everyone in the room. But even that didn't stop me from picking up my Dharak. Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Brawlacus Phantom Dharak!" Dharak: "What kind of freak are you?" Boy: "My name's Hack and this is Viranoid! Ability Activate! Flaming Uppercut!" Me: "Ability Activate! Tempest Shield!" Dharak formed a shield around herself but Viranoid's attack broke through it. "What are you? You just used a Haos Ability and then a Pyrus one!" Hack: "Blame your friend, Brawley X Masterz. He's the reason I exist. And his Dragonoid is the reason I have Viranoid!" Jade: "What's that supposed to mean?!" Hack: "Ask him yourself, if you live to see another day! Ability Activate! Flashover!" Viranoid lit the place on fire. All I heard was his insane laughter. Everyone was unconscious and I had no way of putting out the fire. I fell to my knees wondering what to do. Emilia: "Ability Activate! Draco Wave!" A huge tidal wave surrounded the place and put out the flames. Hack and Viranoid were nowhere to be found. "Jade, are you ok?" Me: "I'm fine. Wait, I thought you were knocked out." Emilia: "The Neathian soldiers were, not me. What was that thing?" Me: "Not sure but his Bakugan was freaky." Emilia: "I meant the Baku-- oh I see what you did there!" Me: "I have to have a talk with Brawley..." Vestal (Phantom's point of view) Axel: "So who do we contact here? As far as I know, we don't have any friends on Vestal." Me: "That isn't true. Earth's ambassador to Vestal lives here. He's a wise businessman and politician. I'm sure he will listen to us." We appeared in front of a ton of buildings floating above water. Hawktor flew Axel and I to the highest one. Hawktor reverted to ball form and sat on my shoulder. I knocked the door. It opened with 2 guards standing there. Guard #1: "What's your business here?" Me: "We've come to see the ambassador. He's a friend of ours. It's urgent." Guard #2: "Very well, we will escort you." They looked at us with suspicion. They led us to an office. "Sir, two of the criminals just seen on TV are here to visit you with an urgent message. The one with the mask claims that he knows you." The ambassador was sitting with his chair turned away from us. Ambassador: "The one on TV with a mask? He's right. Ventus Phantom, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He stood up out of his chair, turned around, and greeted us with a smile. "I know that broadcast was a fake. I've already alerted all of Vestal. The B.E.C.B. are heroes to us. I won't let anyone on Vestal believe that televised piece of garbage." The B.E.C.B., or rather, the Brawlers Anonymous, are trusted on Neathia and Vestal but are fugitives on Earth and Gundalia. Someone from Masterz's past has returned to wreak havoc on his present life (like that isn't happening enough). ' A new saga means all new challenges ahead. ' Find out what happens next on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts